Una tarde para recordar ¿o no?
by henhazuneko
Summary: Ayano encuentra un gato que le recuerda a Shintaro. AU [Después de los hechos ocurridos en la serie] Shinaya [Shintaro/Ayano] También interactúan Harutaka. Primer fic. Oneshot. T por temas sugerentes, pero nada grave.


**Una tarde para recordar ¿o no?**

Resumen.-Ayano encuentra un gato que le recuerda a Shintaro. AU [Después de los hechos ocurridos en la serie] Shinaya [Shintaro/Ayano] También interactúan Harutaka. Primer fic. Oneshot. T por temas sugerentes, pero nada grave.

_Ni Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

La mañana se levantaba a pasos tímidos, pero eso no significaba que las horas no pasaran. Así qué Ayano, haciendo un esfuerzo considerado "sobrehumano" (al menos para ella), abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente. Al ver al cálido sol, que desde su ventana se asomaba, sonrió. Recordó lo hechos sucedidos hasta entonces, después de los _2 interminables días de verano._

Los padres de Haruka y la abuela de Takane habían sido contactados por la policía. La abuela de Takane, quién había adquirido diabetes por el horrible estado depresivo en el que se encontraba, inmediatamente se dirigió a la base (de la cual le habían informado la ubicación en privado). Se sintió aliviada de todos los males con solo ver nuevamente a su nieta. Los padres de Haruka la tuvieron más difícil. Ellos en aquel momento estaban de viaje en el extranjero, tratando de llenar el vacío que les dejó la pérdida de su único hijo. Todos ellos estaban bastante sorprendidos y emocionadas de escuchar la noticia:"Takane es mi novia" proveniente de Haruka, y confirmada por todos los miembros del Dan (excepto Takane, que seguía en estado de shock). Después Takane fue invitada a viajar a Alemania junto con Haruka, para tratar sus enfermedades y formalizar allá su relación. Su abuela la dejo ir, anhelando el futuro brillante que le esperaba.

Los respectivos padres de Hibiya y Hiyori (que eran amigos entre sí), preocupados, los recogieron sin soltar una palabra pero sí lágrimas. Un río de lágrimas llenas de profundos sentimientos reprimidos. Momo seguía con la preparatoria, había pasado con HONORES al segundo año. Eso era ilógico.

Todos esto lo recordó Ayano mientras se servía el desayuno, en la casa que ahora había vacía, ahora que su padre ya no estaba en este mundo, ella era la única residente en la casa Tateyama. Pero no se podía quejar. Sus hermanos (junto con Marry) la iban a visitar cada tarde. Solo ese día iban a declinar de su promesa, porque hoy la ceremonia de la entrada a preparatoria. Con sus poderes controlados cualquier cosa era posible. Ella también tenía que ir a una ceremonia de entrada, de la universidad. Y de hecho ella hubiera seguido recordando de no ser porque….

-¡Uwaaaahhhh! ¡Se me hace tarde!- Diciendo esto la muchacha castaña, cogió su maletín y con un pan en la boca salió corriendo, aterrada de la rapidez en que las agujas del reloj giraban. Pero como si el espíritu de Marry se encontrase con ella, solo al salir a la calle, tropezó con sus pies. Y cayó al suelo de manera brusca.

-Duue... ¡Duele!-Dijo sobándose la cabeza. Caer de cara en medio de la acera, era terriblemente doloroso. Pero al mirar enfrente, había una caja. Al pararse, descubrió un pequeño gatito en ella. Era de color negro profundo.

-¡Wahhh~! ¡Un gatito~!- Acercándose, poso su mano ligeramente en la del animalito y lo empezó a acariciar. Su piel era suave al tacto. Pero el gato respondió… de una manera curiosa. Cuando se despertó de su siesta, abrió los ojos ojerosos al sentir las delicadas manos de Ayano posadas sobre él, empezó a mordisquear para alejarla. Ayano captó la indirecta, y apenada alejó su mano. Pero cuando se estaba por ir, al recordar lo tarde que era, sintió un empujoncito en sus rodillas. Al mirar abajo vio, al gato frotando su cabeza. Nuevamente, sonrió, recordando a esa persona tan especial para ella.

-Ay gatito, ¿porque tendrás el mismo modo de demostrar cariño de esa forma tan rara?….Tú y él son muy extraños, así como importantes para mí.

-Miau-Ayano tradujo de alguna manera (pero la traducción sería más confiable si tuviera a Kousuke a su lado), que el gato le avisaba su preocupación de lo tarde que estaba.

-¡Ahh! ¡Cierto! ¡La universidad!- Tenía que apresurar el paso, no necesariamente porque llegaría tarde a la ceremonia (que comenzaba 2 horas después), sino porque le había prometido a _él_, que se encontrarían a primera hora para pasear en los alrededores.

-¡Espérame! ¡Ya llego Shintaro!- En un movimiento reflejo, miro de reojo y asegurándose de que nadie la veía, tomo al gatito y se lo llevó con ella, por su parte el gato no parecía muy cómodo, Ayano tenía que no solo correr, sino también hacer saltos _para casi volar _para hacer posible el sueño de demostrar ser una chica responsable. Haciendo que sus manos temblaran, temblando a su vez el gato.

En medio de la maratón, Ayano recordó una frase que Hibiya repetía constantemente:

-"Los gatos nunca llevan a nada bueno."

Ayano al mirar nuevamente al gato, pensó que en aquel momento nada estaba más equivocado.

Era una de las pocas veces que ante cualquier incógnita, era capaz de forma correcta.

_- Salto del Tiempo-_

-¡Llegas tarde, idiota!

-¡Ouch!

La castaña, nuevamente se encogió de dolor, un poco más acostumbrada, pero sin dejar de sostener al gato que tenía entre las manos. Shintaro al mirarla, solo suspiró y dijo:

-¡Rayos Ayano, con lo temprano que es y todavía insististe en que venga temprano! ¿Y que es ese bicho que traes?

-Lo siento…... ¡Y no te refieras a este tierno gato como bicho!-Señalo Ayano, mostrando al gato en una pose heroica- Después de todo se parece a ti…. ¡Wahhhh! ¡No dije nada!

-Como sea…. ¡Primero Takane me llama en medio de la noche y ahora tú! ¡Porque las mujeres son tan fastidiosas!

- ¿Takane te llamó? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijo?- Dijo Ayano, haciendo caso omiso de la última declaración del ex NEET.

-No dijo nada importante…solo llamó para decirme que a estas horas, volvería a llamarme de nuevo….Que ineficiente es esa mujer, tanto es su forma virtual como real…

-¡AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Una voz estruendosa y animada salió del celular de Shintaro, dejando a los dos atónitos como sorprendidos.

-¡Takane!-Dijeron los 2 al unísono, pero la incomodidad de la situación hizo que ambos se quedaran sin nada más que decir.

-¿Qué pasa tortolitos? ¿El gato de ahí les comió la lengua?-Dijo Takane o Ene, mostrándose nuevamente en su forma virtual.

-¡No somos tortolitos!-Repitieron nuevamente al unísono, sonrojándose nuevamente. Haciendo que a Ene se le apareciera una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y entonces que sucede? ¿De qué querías hablar?-Dijo Shintaro para no crear otro incomodo silencio.

-¡Oh!, esperen, tengo conectarme nuevamente a mi cuerpo….Listo ya está.- La imagen se enfocó ahora, en lo que parecía una celebración, pues habían un montón de adornos en colores en blanco, rojo y rosado. Takane ahora estaba deslumbrante, su vestido blanco de una sola pieza, con decorado en dorado, un velo con pequeños capullos de rosa y así como un adorable maquillaje que la hacía ver bastante hermosa. Ambos ingresantes ahora estaban con la boca abierta.

-Takane…. ¡Qué bella estas!-Dijo Ayano- Pareciera como si te hubieras…. ¡Ah! ¿¡Te….te casaste!?

-¿¡Ehhhh!?-Shintaro estaba igual de impresionado que Ayano.

-Así es, ven aquí Haruka.-Dijo mostrándose orgullosa- Diles hola a nuestros amigos.-Una voz que no se encontraba tan lejos parecía responder _"¿En serio? Voy en seguida Takane"_

- ¡Hola Shintaro, Ayano! ¡Estoy feliz que nos vean en nuestra boda!-Saludo Haruka, girando su mano animadamente. Poseía una sonrisa radiante así como un magnifico traje negro que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido de su ahora esposa.-Lástima en que no pudieron ver el momento preciso.

-Haruka…-Dijo Shintaro, aún sin salir completamente de su asombro-creo que tienes una gran paciencia, si yo no llegaba a soportar ni a Ene ni a Takane por separado, ahora probablemente será peor.

-Jajajaja…. VIRGEN-Dijo Ene sin ningún reparo en la poca autoestima que le quedaba al ex hikkikomori.

-No digas eso, además todos aquí seguimos siendo vírgenes-Dijo Shintaro intentando auto consolarse.

-De hecho Shintaro, después de que te llamará Takane, ayer en la noche, nosotros ya no somos vírgenes…Solo quedan ustedes 2… ¿¡No es genial!? Jejeje-Dijo Haruka, sin ver como palidecía su reciente esposa,ni como tomaban un color rojo tomate sus amigos.

-¡Haruka! ¡No debes decir cosas de nuestra vida privada! ¡Y no te rías!-Dijo Takane al momento en que jalaba las mejillas elásticas de su esposo. Al igual que en sus días de escuela…

-¡Au! ¡Eso duele Takane!

-¡Bueno! ¡Cómo sea! ¡Ahora que terminamos el asunto, nos tenemos que ir! ¡Adiós!-Termino de decir Takane, pero sin lograr que su incomodidad cese. Luego se cortó la señal…Shintaro aprovechó para dar una mirada rápida a la hora, asustándose a más no poder.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se nos hace tarde para la ceremonia! ¡Vámonos Ayano!-Dijo agarrando de la mano a Ayano. En un acto reflejo. Ya no había tiempo para pensar y detenerse.

-¡Espera Shintaro!-Por poco y se le cae el gato, que también iba a pegar el susto de su corta y relajada vida.

_-Salto del Tiempo [Después de la ceremonia]-_

-¡Ufff! ¡Eso sí que fue aburrido!-Dijo, el genio-enclenque, rascándose la cabeza al sentir las horas volar. Se podía vislumbrar el sol queriendo ocultarse.

-Bueno, bueno… al menos ya no te dirán NEET. Entrar a la universidad con calificación perfecta es toda una proeza.

-Sí, sí ¿Y de qué me sirve si mi compañera, por la cual me pasé toda la semana repitiendo los mismos ejercicios, haya pasado con 52?-Dijo sacando a relucir la debilidad más grande de Ayano, sus estudios.

-¡Pero por lo menos aprobé!... De hecho, nunca había sacado una nota tan alta en mi vida…..Así que te agradezco Shintaro…-Ayano mostró una sonrisa enorme y perfecta, aludiendo sin querer, a la debilidad más grande de Shintaro, ella misma.

-No es para tanto…-Shintaro mostró un ligero rubor imperceptible.

-Sí lo es… Pero ¿sabes Shintaro? ¿Cómo…cómo es eso de que tu hermana saco puntuación perfecta? No es que la considere tonta sino qué…tú dices que su nivel para responder a las preguntas es el mismo que el mío…-Shintaro sonrió sarcásticamente al oír esto. Existía una respuesta, pero demasiado estúpida.

-Lo que sucede….es que los productores de mi hermana se enteraron de sus calificaciones. Y como es una idol de la empresa, si reprobaba el año traería mala fama a la compañía. Así que contrataron a un mangaka para plasmar la importancia de todos sus libros. Y como a mi hermana le encantan los mangas…..Bueno, ahí tienes los resultados.

-Ehhh…-A Ayano nunca se le hubiera ocurrido esa forma tan ingeniosa de aprobar. Pero claro, ella no tenía dinero y ni era una idol para hacer mangas de las materias en que fallaba. O sea todas.

-Y bueno, ¿estas segura que ese gato se parece a mí?-Miro fijamente al gato y este le respondió con un gruñido amenazador.-Nunca había sido ofendido de manera tan gráfica.

-¡No tienes que sentirte ofendido! ¡Qué no ves que este gato también es tsundere!...Ohou- Shintaro le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza, avergonzado.

-No es cierto…. ¿y qué harás? ¿Te lo quedarás?

-Buen, si planeo hacer eso, pero si tú lo quieres…

-No gracias, Tono ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado cuando no le di de comer 2 días. No creo que llegará a soportar un gato que consideraría un archienemigo.

-Oh bueno…-Al ver la expresión apenada de Ayano, Shintaro se siente vacilar por un momento.

-Pero…si estás de acuerdo, podría ayudarte a cuidarlo en mis ratos libres. Aunque te advierto que no soy demasiado bueno cuidando animales.-Dijo el ex NEET, de un tirón.

-No importa. Estaré feliz de que vengas a ayudarme. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ya es muy tarde. Tengo que ir a arreglar la casa…..Adiós Shintaro.-Ayano hizo un gesto de despedida pero justo en aquel momento….

-Ayano, espera…-Shintaro volvió a agarrarla de la mano, pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

-Shintaro… ¿qué…qué sucede?-Dijo Ayano con un fuerte rubor. Pero luego sintió contacto con los labios de la persona más importante para ella, dejándola sin aliento. No eran muy suaves pero si tenían la muestra de dulzura justa. El gato que también estaba presente, solo miró la escena con un poco de envidia del humano. Esa sería probablemente la tarde que recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

…..

Nota del Autor: Este oneshot iba a ser más largo, solo que por cuestiones de tiempo, tuve que acortarlo. Iba a poner más parejas. Tal vez en el futuro lo reescriba. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo de mi primer fanfic. Nos vemos.-Huye-

Recuerden: Tomatazos, críticas y reviews son bienvenidas.


End file.
